Terrai
Terrai is the Keeper of Earth and thus the Keeper most worshipped by the Earth Tribe. He resides in the Pit of Terrai and gives Geb and Karzelek valuable information about the prophecy in Sky of Stone. Biography Pre-Series When Umbrath turned against Lumeon a thousand years ago, Terrai combined his magic with that of the other Keepers to lock Umbrath away in a deep sea prison south of Xiro. After that, the four Keepers each created one tribe; Terrai's being the Earth Tribe. Since then, he is in charge of this tribe's vocation ceremony. When the Ore Tribe was first beginning, Chief Opal visited Terrai. Terrai wasn't enthusiastic about the new tribe. She told him that her tribe didn't need him and insulted him. Sky of Stone Geb and Karzelek find Terrai in the lower tunnels, following the sound of soft snoring. Terrai is friendly to them, welcoming them and humming in a way that made the beetles in his cave make light for them, putting Karzelek more at ease. He is happily surprised when he finds out that Karzelek is an ore elm, since none had visited him since Opal, but is disappointed when Geb tells him that they had only found him by accident. Trying to make the Keeper feel better, Geb asks him if he knows where the hero from Lumeon's prophecy is. Terrai is incredulous, surprised that 1,000 years have gone by so quickly. He explains that Umbrath is the sixth Keeper, and the one mentioned in the prophecy when "For a thousand years he has been waiting". He tells them about how Umbrath was imprisoned with a spell, and that they should leave it to Lumeon to take care of. Geb disagrees, because the shadows are getting stronger and stronger, and begs for any information that might help. Terrai thinks, then tells them that the hero isn't in Xiro. He adds that the other Keepers might know more about it. Then he asks if they need anything else, such as food. Geb asks if he could carry out the ceremony for Karzelek, to which Terrai happily agrees. When Karzelek is unsure, Terrai encourages him by saying that he would just confirm his vocation. Karzelek agrees, and Terrai performs the ceremony. He reveals that Karzelek is meant to be a worker. Karzelek is doubtful, and when Terrai offers to give him his magic, Karzelek refuses. Terrai isn't offended, but instead offers them food and suggests they rest. They agree to sleep for a while, and Terrai warns them, saying that they couldn't find Lumeon's hero fast enough. Forest of Flames Text Sun of Shadows Text Appearance Terrai is mammal-like in appearance, having four legs and a head similar to a rhinoceros. He has six horns: two of a rhinoceros, two of an antelope on the top of his head, and two positioned on either side of his head, facing sideways and forward, similar to the tusks of an elephant. His ears are small, and he uses them to express emotion. He is so large that his eyes are bigger than Geb's whole head, and Karzelek and Geb could not have hugged his leg together because it is so huge. Personality Terrai seems to be very friendly and hates being lonely. Magic Terrai is the Keeper of the Earth. He gives Earth Elmen and their companions their magic when they come of age. Relationships Text Quotes "Hello, little friends." -to Geb and Karzelek "It's been a while, but yes, I've met an Elmin from this tribe shortly after I learned of his existence. She insulted me and told me that her tribe did not need me ... ever since, none of them ever visited me again. I thought first of all that it could be because of the tunnel from which it came, because I felt its collapse shortly thereafter. So I dug them new tunnels that were even enchanted, so you only need hours and not weeks to get here. I do not know what I'm doing wrong, because up to now, every single one of them is also falling down ... but now you're here!" "I see great potential in you that is just waiting to be kindled. You seek recognition, but no glory; you are afraid to disappoint others. You shall be a worker, for your greatest strength is not in your physical strength, but in your precision and your craftsmanship. Use them to support your tribe not by violence but by goods that remind it that every object and creature is valuable in its own way." -finding Karzelek's vocation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Earth Tribe Characters Category:Keepers Category:EE1 Characters Category:Mentioned in EE2 Category:EE3 Characters Category:Minor Characters